Touch-Me-Not
by inlovewithwriting111
Summary: She's running away from one man, straight into the arms of another. Rebound flings are pathetic, but oh-so-effective. What happens when Bella agrees to date Edward to get over Jacob, but then realises...that things are heating up way too soon? I promise the story is going to be better written than this summary x (Stephenie Meyers owns the characters. This plot however, is mine.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Pretty little thing did you feel something_  
 _Did you always want me to be something_  
 _To mend a broken a heart_  
 _From a Devil of shallow nonsense_  
 _Turned your world upside down_

 _Whatever said that it'd mean something_  
 _Whatever said that it'd mean nothing_  
 _And did I look the part_  
 _When it's all said and done_  
 _When it's all said and done_

 _I'm no good next to Diamonds_  
 _When I'm too close to start to fade_  
 _Are you angry with me now_  
 _Are you angry cause I'm to blame_

I did what anybody would do. I ran. Of course, being the klutz that I was, I never could quite establish the dramatic exit. This time, I spoilt it by tripping near the door and falling flat on my face. I could feel my forehead throbbing upon impact.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you alright?" he came closer to me. His hand gripped my arm. I wanted to spit in his face.

"Let me go." I managed, and despite the tears spilling from my eyes, I somehow managed to make my way to the door.

The rain was coming down even harder than ever, and mingled with the tears on my cheek. I tried walking in the rain, even though I knew I would eventually fall again. It was in my nature. 'Two left feet', Charlie had called it. The thought of Charlie bought a fresh wave of hysteria in me.

 _SMACK._

I ran straight into someone, and pair of hands caught me. I mumbled a thankyou without even looking at the man, and wobbled the rest of my way home.

"Excuse Me! Please wait!" I could hear someone calling out behind me. Confused, I turned to see a tall, giant of a man walking towards me, holding my bag.

He grinned a dimpled smile at me, shielding his face with one hand, and said, "You dropped your bag, kid."

"I...I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking slightly as I took it. He caught on, and his grin vanished. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Are you okay, miss? Would you like to sit down?"

I nodded meekly, vaguely aware that he was taking me inside the café. I wanted to protest, but he had already sat me down on a chair.

"Are you feeling okay, miss?" he asked, concerned. Did I look that bad?

"Bella." I said.

He smiled slightly and said, "I'll be back in a minute." He walked to the counter and was back with a hot chocolate. He handed it to me, and with a start I realised I was shivering. I looked around the café. Quite a few people were staring. I could feel a blush start to rise.

"I'm Emmett." he said, giving me that dimpled smile once more. For some reason, I couldn't help smiling back.

I fumbled around my purse to pay him for the hot chocolate, but his loud voice boomed again, "Bella. Can you please have the hot chocolate? You look frozen." I was soaked, and sipped the drink gratefully. "Thank You." I whispered.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, and a wave of gratitude rushed through me.

"Thank you so much for being so kind. I can take care of myself now, I'm sorry for keeping you from what you were doing."

"Aw hell, Eddiekins can wait for a while. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you became a block of ice in front of me."

Despite myself, I giggled. Emmett reminded me of a warm, fuzzy teddy bear despite his muscular build. I found a little of my old spirit coming back to me, and in a way of banter, asked, "Who's 'Eddiekins'?"

His eyes twinkled and said, "Aw, my brother. In fact, ah, there he is!" He pointed as the door to the café opened.

And as I took one look at the man striding towards me, I swear to God, my heart stopped beating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

He was late again, damn him. I don't know why I even bother. I tried ringing Emmett's cell phone, but he wasn't answering. It was raining heavy, and I was trying to reach Emmett, when a huge gust of wind blew my umbrella away.

Just. What. I. Effing. Needed.

My mood considerably darkened, as rain-soaked, I entered the café near where we were supposed to meet. The air in the café was warm, and despite myself, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. The warm smell of buns and cinnamon always brought back sweet childhood memories, and I closed my eyes savoring it all in. Just then, I heard Emmett's loud guffaws. He was sitting on a chair, grinning wide at me, amusement all over his face.

The heck was he doing here?

"Emmet, what the-?" I stopped. He wasn't alone. Next to him was the tiniest girl I had ever seen. Well, second-tiniest. Nobody could beat my sister. She was soaked, and nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Her milky white skin glowed in the café light, and my breathing hitched slightly. Though her eyes were red, she was laughing hysterically along with Emmett.

With a start, I realised, at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, throwing her a look. _Why was I so bothered by her? Who was she?_

She stopped laughing immediately. Her eyes widened a bit in fear, and I immediately wanted to apologize. I didn't though. I continued to look at her with narrowed eyes, hoping against hope that she couldn't hear my heart thudding in my chest.

"Who the fuck is she, Emmett? Weren't you supposed to meet me now?" I muttered darkly. It was supposed to be said in a low tone, but I guess she heard it. Her entire body seemed to sag at my words.

 _EDWARD. Where are your bloody manners? Why are you so unnerved?!_

Emmett glared at me. The little girl got up, and I fidgeted slightly. She was beautiful. Her blue top fitted her snugly, and because it was wet, hugged every curve. And my, what curves. My fingers twitched.

I averted my eyes, but it was too late. She caught me staring at her, and her lips parted slightly. Colour rose into her cheeks, and they reminded me of the roses in my mother's garden in full bloom. _Strange way to put it, Edward._

"I'm sorry, Emmett. Thank you, once again. I should be leaving now." she said, in the softest voice. The sadness in them broke my heart.

Emmett's eyes flashed at me. I knew he was wondering why I was behaving like a dickhead. I was wondering the same.

Instead of apologising, however, I flashed her the cockiest grin I could summon. "Well, bye!" I sang, drumming my fingers along the table.

Emmett couldn't take it. "Edward, what the heck is wrong with you, man? Bella, I'm so sorry. I apologise for his terrible manners. Bella, this, unfortunately, is the brother I was telling you about. Edward, this is Bella"

 _Bella._ _It suited her. Bella. Bella._

"Emmett, my brother, would you please tell me what you were doing with Bella," I darted a look at her, "instead of meeting me as we had planned?!"

 _Why does it even bother you what he's doing with Bella?! Why are you so mad?!_

Emmett rolled his eyes, and a grin broke out, "So it's a funny story. I was waiting for you, just outside as we planned, and I bumped into Bella here. The poor girl, she was walking blind as a bat and shivering like a chihuahua. So I got her a hot chocolate, right sweetheart?" He winked at Bella and she blushed slightly.

Something dark flared up within me.

I snapped at him, "What? So now you take in every fucking charity case that comes your way?"

 **Bella POV**

When he entered the café, my heart had run into overtime. He was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. His hair was like a forest fire. It was overgrown, and glowed copper, and I had to blink twice to make sure I hadn't made that fact up. He was closing his eyes and smiling slightly, and all I had wanted to do was run my finger down his jawline to see if it would draw blood. Yes, it was that sharp.

Emmett started laughing at Edward, and I joined in invariably. He looked at us, and his eyes flashed angrily. He looked at me for a moment, and I swear those eyes melted, but then a moment later the mask was back on.

All through the conversation, his words cut me deep. I had the constant feeling of being unwelcome and I kept trying to leave. I was embarassed.

And then he went and said it.

 _"What? So now you take in every fucking charity case that comes your way?"_

I could feel Emmett drawing in a breath to fight, but I interrupted. I could feel my eyes tearing up, and I had to leave.

"I...I'll go." I stammered, and once more blinded by my tears, I stumbled out into the rain. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go back to my parent's house haunted with memories, and I sure as hell couldn't go back to Jake.

 _Fucking Charity Case._

The words rang out loud in my head, and I stopped in the middle of the road.

BEEEEEEEEP. I heard the car honking loudly, I looked to my left and saw the headlights in my face, I braced myself for the impact...


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

She walked out the door, and I sank into the chair. I didn't need Emmett screaming to know I had screwed up.

To be honest, I really didn't know why I had behaved that way. It had just been the worst day so far, and I had been looking forward to some chill time with Emmett. Instead, I got stood up and found him next to a beautifully sad woman who did things to my heart and lungs. I couldn't take it.

I looked up to see Emmett glaring at me.

I groaned, "I'm sorry, Em. I don't know what came over me."

"Eddie, you were an asshole for no reason. That poor girl was terrified." Emmett said, and it just made me feel worse.

 _Go and apologize to her._

I looked at Emmett, grabbed my jacket, and ran out the door saying, "Rain Check on our date, Em."

I knew I had behaved like a jerk, and I had to set it right. Up ahead, I saw Bella walking in the rain. She seemed to be skidding and slipping almost every step, and her shoulders were hunched. The sorrow that came from her hit me like a boulder, and I almost had to recoil.

She was crossing the road, as Emmett put it 'blind as a bat', and I saw the truck approaching before her. It was honking desperately, but she didn't seem to hear it.

 _Bella._

I sprinted towards her, heart racing, and pulled her out of the way just in time.

We fell to the side, my arms around her waist, her face pressed against my heart. I held her for a moment more than necessary, my mind reeling with the just-miss.

I slowly got up, still holding her, and could feel her warm body shaking with sobs. She wrapped her arms around my neck involuntarily as my arms lifted her, and my heart thudding all along, I carried her to the bench nearby.

 **Bella POV**

The impact never came. Instead, I felt a pair of arms pull me back, and we tumbled to the side. I pressed my cheek to his chest, knowing full well I had to let go. The thing was, I wasn't sure I could.

I tilted my head slightly to see my rescuer, and seeing the copper coloured hair, all my energy drained out. I sagged against his body, and he lifted me easily to the bench nearby.

 _Why aren't you letting go of him, Bella? You don't even know him. He just called you a fucking charity case. Leave him._

I nestled my face further into his body, and I felt him hold his breath. We sat on the bench, him murmuring to me, while his hands brushed my hair gently.

I knew I should have thanked him and gone. But I felt safe with him. I don't know why. But I did.

"Why did you come back?" I mumbled.

"To apologise." he said, plainly. "I was having a ridiculous day, and while that is no excuse for how I spoke to you, it's the truth."

"It's okay." I said. "I was having a sucky day, too."

"What happened?" he asked, and there was genuine concern in it. His face was so close to mine, I noted. I looked into his molten eyes, and my fingers reached out to trace his lips. He stiffened.

"My father died 2 weeks ago. I caught my boyfriend cheating on me today. In fact, I was actually running away from him when Emmett found me. And then I got called a Fucking Charity Case." I smiled as I said the last part.

His eyes blazed. "Oh, Bella." he said. It was too much.

I closed the distance. My lips met his in a powerful crash, and though still at first, I felt him responding. He was tender, then more forceful. He looked into my eyes once more, then broke away from my lips and trailed hot kisses down my neck. I shivered.

He backed away. "We can't do...do you want to go back to my place?" he asked.

I nodded. At that moment, I couldn't care less whether he was a serial killer or a psychopath. I wanted him, nay, needed him, and I had to have him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you for reviews to let me know if you're liking it so far. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I'm still quite unsure so I'd really really like you'll to give me your inputs. And questions. And criticisms. And if any compliments, I'll take those too ;)

 **Edward POV**

Every inch of my body was on fire with Bella tucked under my arm.

It had surprised me when she kissed me. Honestly, I hadn't expected that...It's not like I hadn't wanted it. Ah, who am I kidding? I had thought about it the moment she stood up in her curve-hugging top. But when she told me about her father, and then her bastard of a boyfriend, I was angry for her. It was horrible what she had been through.

I had wanted to comfort her, she kissed me. Maybe that was how she wanted her comfort.

I felt her shiver slightly, and frowned, "Bella? Are you okay?" She nodded slightly, and almost tripped. I caught her and chuckled. "Are you always this clumsy?"

"Always, Edward." Hearing her say my name brought a happy feeling. Again, she swayed.

I stopped and looked at her. "Bella..." I narrowed my eyes.

"Really, Edward." She said, looking up at me, and once again her mouth was on mine. My fingers roamed her body hungrily, then went to her mahogany curls.

I blinked and stopped.

"What, Edward?" She said, biting her lip.

"Your hair...it's sticky...what is- Bella! Is this blood? Are you hurt?" I asked, horrified.

She shrugged, "It's probably nothing. Come back." Again, she came closer.

I groaned. "I'm taking you to the hospital now, you've hurt your head!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed, "No! Not the hospital, please!"

And then she fainted straight in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

There was light everywhere. I groaned heavily, and shut my eyes. They felt heavy and tired and I was groggy and...wait, where was I?

I pried an eye open and found that I was in a hospital bed. _Huh?_

I pressed the button to call the nurse and grimaced. What was I even doing here?

With a start, memories flooding in.

 _"Jake, I'm feeling really...low." I said._

 _"Mm...I know. You miss Charlie. It's to be expected." He said, his hand squeezing mine. "But, Bells, I have to go now. You sure you'll be okay now, right?"_

 _"I..." I stopped. I didn't want him to go. I whispered, "Can't you stay?"_

 _He fidgeted a little, "Ah, Bells...you know. I'm meeting Sam and..."_

 _I bit my lip slightly, and voice quivering confessed, "It's a bit weird staying in this house alone, you know? It keeps reminding me of Char-"_

 _"I know I know, but I really have to go. I'll call you." he said. He pecked me on the lips, and vanished._

"Oh, good! You're awake, dear. You've been out for quite some while now!" The nurse, a plump lady with a cheerful smile came bustling in.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Eddie brought you in." she smiled warmly. "Lucky for you, his dad's the best doctor in town." She giggled happily.

And the she stopped, a thoughtful look entering her face, "In fact, I should probably go call him. Won't you wait a minute, dear? I'll just get him."

 _I rang the doorbell. I knew I shouldn't have gone to Jake's house, he had told me that Sam and him were going to be working a new project._

 _It's just...things hadn't been too great between us for a while now. I had been caught up with my work, and...I guess I hadn't been too good of a girlfriend, especially after Charlie._

 _And I know he kept saying that everything was okay between us, but I had to apologize. I owed him that._

 _I heard ruffling from inside, footsteps, and then the door opened. Jake was wearing blue sweatpants. Only blue sweatpants._

 _I blushed, slightly. He cocked his eyebrow and said, "Bella!" His voice was slightly shrill._

 _I narrowed my eyes, and asked teasingly, "May I come in?"_

 _"Um...now's not that great of a time. I'm...uh...working out...and then Sam's coming over..." he mumbled, growing red._

 _"That's fine, Jake," I giggled, "I can watch you work out."_

 _I heard a muffled voice in the background going, "Jaaaaake", and that's when it hit me._

 _In the most cliché of phrases, it felt like my whole world fell apart at that very instant._

I was interrupted from my trip down memory lane when the nurse re-entered with, how do I say it...Adonis?

He was in his late forties, his blond hair greying around the ears. His face was like something of a sculpture, and he was grimacing as he read my chart.

"Well, Bella..." he said, looking up, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a little bit groggy."

"It looks like you bumped your head pretty hard." _Bumped my head? But when...oh. The accident. It was probably when Edward and I fell._

 _Edward._

As if hearing my thoughts, Edward walked in. I blinked twice. I hadn't remembered exactly how handsome he was. His lean, tall frame ambled into the room in an easy, graceful way and when he saw me looking at him, his lips curved into a smile. His teeth were perfect! They were white and straight out of a commercial.

"Are you feeling better now? I think you probably hit your head when we fell or something...it's funny, we didn't even notice, did we?" he cocked an eyebrow, eyes alive with mirth.

I blushed scarlet and tried to remember my earlier antics.

 _"We can't do...do you want to go back to my place?"_

 _oh fuck fuck fuck_

More memories came flooding in. Him carrying me. Tracing my fingers on his lips. _His lips._

 _What the fuck, Bella, could you have been acting more stupid? You don't even know who he is. Why did you throw yourself at him?_

Me closing the distance. The feel of his teeth under my tongue. My hands grabbing his fiery hair. His eyes locked on mine.

"Bella?! Are you alright? Amber, could you get her some water, please?" The doctor looked alarmed. The nurse gave me a glass of water, and I gulped it down in one shot. Edward was studying me, his face unscrutinizable.

What are you thinking, I wanted to ask.

The doctor, who turned out to be Edward's dad, asked me a couple questions and left with the nurse. It was just Edward and I. He kept his distance.

The blood rushed into my cheeks and looked down, hair covering my face, and I mumbled, "I'm sorry. About yesterday."

I peeked a look at him. He was leaning against the wall, his hands folded and legs crossed at the ankle. He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't usually throw myself at people. I actually don't know why I did that...I...I don't..." _Great. Now you're a bumbling idiot._

"Hey," he said, scratching his jaw self-consciously. _(cue heart beat marathon, Bella, way to go)_ "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken...advantage...of you. I mean, you have been through a lot. It's natural. I should have had more self control."

 _Excellent, now you've made this guy who saved you feel guilty._

"No!" I said, and got up in a rush. My head swam, and I groaned. He looked at me worriedly, and slowly made his way towards me. "Should I call Dad again? Are you okay? Why don't you rest for a while, we'll talk later...Is there someone you'd like me to call?"

"When can I go home?" I asked him softly, already dreading having to tell Mike and Angie what had happened.

"Um...there's just a couple of last minute things. Probably in an hour or so. Emmett will come around to drop you home, if that's okay...?"

 _Emmett? Why not you? Why can't you drop me home?_

 _Do you hate me now?_

I shook my head and said, "Naw, I'll call a friend."

 _Angela, please don't be busy._

I heard him sigh and say, "Okay then, I'll be off. Just, um, take care. It was good seeing you. And if you need anything," he handed me a slip of paper, "just call me."

"Thank you, Edward. For saving my life, and this, and everything..."I trailed off awkwardly.

He nodded curtly, and walked off without looking back leaving me with a Canada-sized hole in my stomach.

 **Edward POV**

She was beautiful. And I was a demon.

What the fuck had I been thinking when I kissed her back? She was obviously feeling vulnerable and lonely, and ignoring all the etiquette I had been brought up with, I had kissed her back. Ugh.

I went into the hospital room thinking that I would apologize. Instead, she had. Her rich brown locks had tumbled in front of her face, forming a sort of curtain, and all I had wanted to do was tuck them behind her ear and kiss the lids of her tired eyes.

Instead, I settled for folding my hands tight.

She spoke a lot, gentle words forming out of her soft lips. Her voice was music. Every time she'd blush, my heart would beat slightly faster. I wanted to cross the room and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. And that's when I knew I was out of control and had to stay away from her.

 _"Um...there's just a couple of last minute things. Probably in an hour or so. Emmett will come around to drop you home, if that's okay...?"_

I said, and walked away. She was so goddamn...pure and angelic, and I was. No good.

I had to stay away from me, even if it killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would really love to hear your thoughts and views on where this story is going/ where you would like it to go. Also, do you want Mike as a recurring role or a one-off? Please do leave your reviews, as I'll be writing the next chapter based on your feedback. :)**

Bella POV

Mike came about a half hour after Edward left the room. Mike and I had been friends from school, but the friendship was more out of familiarity than anything we had in common. In fact, Mike and I were very different. He had been the captain of the football team at school, and I had been the shy girl at the window seat. I read constantly, while he won trophies for our school. In fact, we were in completely different social spheres. Then, in the last year of school, he dated Jessica Stanley, my then-best friend, and we had started talking.

Jessica and I didn't last. Neither did Mike and Jessica. But Mike had always remained in touch with me, and over time I just accepted that we were friends. I wasn't much for socialising and so I didn't have too many others. The last couple of years, through college and during my job, my life had revolved around Jake. The few friends who had stayed had been Mike, Angela and Angela's boyfriend Ben.

"What the serious fuck, Bella? Why didn't you call me earlier?" He came and stood close to me, pressing my hair back with his hand in an apparent gesture of comforting. I cringed. See, there was one more thing about Mike. He could be very...touchy, when he wanted to. And I always recoiled. In fact, one night the year after college, he had tried to kiss me and Jake had to force him off. I forgave him eventually, Jake never did.

 _It doesn't matter what Jake thinks anymore anyway._

"Mike, it's nothing. Really. I hit my head avoiding an accident." I blushed at the memory, and he noticed.

"When was this, Bella?" he asked, his hands still on my head. I tried shifting a bit, and said, "Um, this morning. Actually, I had gone to visit Jake..."

My voice trailed off.

Strangely, Mike's expression became a bit painful.

I narrowed my eyes. Why did he look almost...guilty?!

"Miiike...?" I asked.

"Bella, there's something about Jacob I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"What?"

"There's this girl that works in my office, her name is Leah. Um, she was telling me a few weeks ago about how she had, uh, 'scored', with Jake...uh, I've been meaning- Bella?! Are you okay?!"

While Mike had been talking, I experienced what it must be to want to kill somebody. Jake had been cheating on me for...weeks?

I croaked, "You knew?"

His eyes blazed, sickening me, as he said, "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't want to see you hurt and I wasn't sure and..."

"Get out!" I screamed, as loud as I could. He didn't listen. Instead, he came uncomfortably close to me, put both his hands on my face and whispered, "Bella, please, just. He's a jerk. I just couldn't tell you, that's all."

"Get away from me!" I tried wriggling from me, but he grabbed my arm hard, "Dammit, Bella, will you just please fucking listen to me?! Stop behaving like a d-" A pair of arms came into view, and in a blur, Mike was ripped off me. I watched detachedly as Edward pushed Mike against the wall and snarled, "And who are you?"

Mike blinked and looked at me, "Who is he?"

"Edward, you can let him go. He's my...friend." I said, my voice calm and uncaring. I saw something weird in Mike's eyes, like hurt, but I couldn't give a shit. Edward, on the other hand, looked completely shocked, and let Mike go. "That...is...your friend?" he asked, very confused.

"Bella." Mike said, whining, and all at once my irritation and exhaustion spiked.

"I'll call you, yeah? Just go."

"I'll take you home, Bella." he said.

"I'll take her home." Edward jumped in, his voice firm but kind.

I nodded. Mike left.

Edward looked at me curiously, a question dancing in his eye.

I sighed. "What?"

"Nothing." he sang, his tone kept light deliberately.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I snapped.

"Came to tell you your papers were done, and you were free to go." he smiled.

I didn't bother asking him why he had to personally tell me that. I was just happy he was there, even though I couldn't figure out why.

I saw him looking at me and said, "Look, can I go? I have some stuff to sort out at home."

"Yeah, let me get the car." Edward nodded, but I stopped him.

"You don't actually have to drop me, Edward. I'm a big girl, I can go home on my own. In fact, I'm not sure why I even called Mike in the first place."

At this, Edward threw back his head and laughed. The sight was stunning. His entire face seemed to glow with amusement and mirth, and he looked at me, eyes twinkling with emotion and said, "Silly Bella. Let's go."

I grinned wide, and said, "Okay, Crazy Edward, let's go."


End file.
